<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Shenanigans by Neorue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437164">Winter Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue'>Neorue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, It’s still platonic nothing has changed, Tommy doesn’t want to be taken care of, Tommy is clumsy change my mind, Wilbur is a coffee addict, Winter, no beta we just die at this point, they make him anyway, tubbo like da bee, winter fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter weather was always fun, but it’s even better when you can “spend time” with your family.</p><p>Or- Techno and Tubbo team up on Tommy to bully him and then he gets sick- as you do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ice Hockey Was Never This Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tubbo! My man. How would you feel about a little ice hockey in the pond, eh?”</p>
<p>Tubbo looked up from Wilbur’s guitar.</p>
<p>“Sure! Wil just finished teaching me that song anyway.”</p>
<p>Tommy ran to their small mudroom, crashing into a chair along the way.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Phil called from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hockey dad. Down at the pond. It was Tommy’s idea.” Wilbur called, looking up from his guitar when Phil walked in.</p>
<p>“They’re going to get themselves killed that pond’s barely frozen over.” Phil sighed and glanced at his oldest.</p>
<p>“Techno can you go watch them?”</p>
<p>Techno groaned and placed the book he was reading on the couch.</p>
<p>“Do I have to? It’s literally snowing.” He gestured outside to where white flakes were falling down.</p>
<p>“Unless you want to room with Tommy for the next month.”</p>
<p>Phil smiled when Techno hurriedly pulled on his cape.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m going. No need for death threats,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Wil can you help with dinner?”</p>
<p>“Sure dad.”</p>
<p>And that’s how Techno wound up freezing his ass off in the middle of December watching two idiots that just happened to be his brother and brothers best friend play ice hockey in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>If he eventually joined in, no one had to know.</p>
<p>If he and Tubbo teamed up on Tommy and pushed him into the freezing water, no one had to know.</p>
<p>And if they all came back late at night long after Wilbur had gone to sleep, creeping through the halls trying not to wake anyone, no one but Phil had to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hypothermia is Sometimes Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is a big man, until he’s not. That water was wayyyy too cold for the middle of December.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy woke up that morning shivering so much he shook his bed frame.</p><p>He dragged himself out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen table where Phil was making pancakes and Wil was slumped on the counter, coffee mug in hand.</p><p>“Where’s Techno,” Tommy asked, accepting the plate of food from Phil.</p><p>“Still passed out I presume,” Phil said, prying the coffee mug from Wil’s hands and replacing it with water.</p><p>“Tu-bbo?”</p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full. He’s sleeping on the couch if you want to see him.”</p><p>Tommy pushed his empty plate aside and walked out the door into the living room ignoring his shaking hands.</p><p>“Dad,” Wil asked, propping himself up. “Did Tommy look a bit-blue?”</p><p>——<br/>Tommy lightly shook Tubbo’s shoulder, rolling his eyes when he didn’t wake up.</p><p>“Bees.”</p><p>Tubbos eyes shot open and frowned when he only saw Tommy.</p><p>“Bees?”</p><p>“No, no bees Tubbo. Food. Pancakes. Come on.”</p><p>Tommy reached out a hand to help Tubbo up but pulled it away at the last second.”</p><p>“Got you! I am a big man and you are still a small child.”</p><p>“Ey, no fair!” Tubbo laughed and grabbed Tommy’s arm and froze.</p><p>“Tommy. Why are you so cold?”</p><p>Tommy yanked his hand away from Tubbo with a nervous laugh.</p><p>“What do you mean Tubbo? Come on. I think dad bought whipped cream this week.”</p><p>——<br/>Tommy could distract Tubbo but Phil was having none of it.</p><p>“Tommy come here.”</p><p>Phil rarely ever used his stern voice and when he did whoever it was directed at shut up and did what they were asked quick.</p><p>Tommy reluctantly walked over to Phil who took one good look at him and frowned.</p><p>“Tommy how did you get hypothermia? You’re not stupid enough to do that by yourself.”</p><p>Techno walked in, yawning and stretching his back.</p><p>He paused when he noticed everyone was staring at him.</p><p>He took one look at Tommy’s thin shivering frame and Phil’s death glare and immediately figured out what was going on.</p><p>“Yes I did and before you say anything, he was totally asking for it.”</p><p>The next hour was comprised entirely of taking care of Tommy.</p><p>Every fluffy blanket in the house was piled on top of him and the only two portable heaters they owned were moved to his room.</p><p>Phil barely left his side, letting Techno and Wil gather everything he asked for.</p><p>They had told Tubbo he could go home multiple times but he insisted on staying, feeling guilty since Tommy’s state was partially his fault.</p><p>He took it upon himself to make hot drinks for everyone and when he finished, they all crowded in Tommy’s room.</p><p>Wilbur and Phil sang Tommy a lullaby and even though he insisted many times that “lullabies are for babies,” he fell asleep almost instantly with a content smile on his face.</p><p>One by one they slowly filtered out of Tommy’s room, leaving only Phil who had fallen asleep in his chair.</p><p>Wilbur was the last one out and he pulled one of many blankets stacked on top of Tommy, put it on Phil, and turned off the light.</p><p>“Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>